Learning to Love: LOTR
by 2PewPew3
Summary: After an arranged marriage this fresh couple stumble around cultural boundaries, mis-communication, misunderstanding, awkwardness and differences. When things seem that they can't get any worse, Legolas is off to fight a war that drives the couple even further apart. Rated for romantic scenes/and other adult content. Summary sucks, read anyway. OC/Legolas
1. CH1: Farewells

Learning to Love

Chapter 1: Farewells

**Okay first and foremost, I do not own Lord of the Rings story or any of the characters, that all goes to the perspective owners. However my own adaptations such as OC/her family/homeland/and background are mine and mine alone. Secondly I did not read any of the LOTR books and am basing a lot of info off of web reading and the movies (I have a short attention span okay? I tried several times to read them) Thirdly I know Tauriel does not make an appearance in LOTR because she never existed, I put her in this story because I needed Legolas to confide in someone (other than Aragon –at the moment-), and I feel that Thranduil isn't the chatty kind of guy despite being Legolas's father. The story takes place just before LOTR settings and spans throughout the war time and afterwards. ****LASTLY, this is a love story and if it's not something you are into or are not looking for in a story do no read. I will not change the plot. It's about two people leaping boundries and differences to find love where it seemingly did not exsist. It is a slow (not super slow or anything) build up romance story. My OC does not tag along with the fellowship. With that in mind I hope you enjoy the story. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated and wanted.**

* * *

><p>There had been much aversion to her arranged marriage. She disliked the idea of being part of a political barter. However, at twenty-one and the only daughter of her father, an Emperor from a neighboring land of Middle Earth, she could not afford to disobey her father's wishes. No sooner had her engagement been announced had her father placed her abroad one of his magnificent vessels and she was sent sailing away to meet her betrothed. All she knew was that he was a prince. Her father had not explained much more other than that her marriage would open up a new world of trade and possible alliance.<p>

"Silks for the mothers, jewels for the daughters. The price: destiny of unknown solitude." The princess murmured as the far away land became a speck on the horizon. Being told that all would be provided for her from her husband's family, Hama, the young bride's handmaid since her birth had been forbidden to journey with her, much to the girl's despair. Hama was like her second mother, best friend, teacher, and her greatest confidant. Not having her in the midst of a foreign land was so agonizing that the princess found herself weeping regularly. But she did her best to stay strong and conceal her truest feelings. She was determined to stay positive, Hama would want her to.

The sun was just brushing over Middle Earth and the elves who had traveled a great distance to the shorelines waited for the anticipated Princess Kahea, daughter of Emperor Paz from the land of Opren. Among the elves was the regal King Thranduil and his son, Legolas. There was a serene silence over the fair folk when the king glanced at his resigned son.

* * *

><p>"Do not brood so." The King said, his face set in beautiful stone. "The thing about humans, they do not live long." Legolas cast his father an exasperated look, his mouth thinning.<p>

"I brood because you insist in choosing my future for me, not because she is human." The King had seemingly not heard Legolas, (much to the prince's irritation) as he turned gracefully to stride towards the towering ship of red and gold. From here, Legolas could see a figure, garnished in a strange gown of vibrant pink, gold, and splashes of turquoise. Her hair, as dark as night, was adorned with a gold headdress that held a shawl in place. The shawl was long, cascading to the floor but was by no means heavy, instead was as light as air. Her eyes, lined in a black substance which she quickly explained was kohl, a thing women of her homeland wore made her eyes enchanting, exotic even. Her lips were stained red like cherries,

Something Legolas had never seen before. He could see that the girl was indeed beautiful but frowned at how young she was. To him, she appeared to have just reached adulthood.

* * *

><p>Princess Kahea was astounded to discover that her husband to be was not a human, but an elf! Granted they were a far cry to the ones whom resided in the mountains of Opren she felt a tinge of anger towards her father. Had he disliked her so much to marry her off to one who was not even human? She prayed to Genshi that they were not as ruthless and barbaric as the Mountain Elves. They at least, were nowhere near as ugly. These elves were beautiful. Her fiancé especially was nice to look at. King Thranduil who was indifferent to the girl's astonishment motioned to his son.<p>

"I present to you my heir and only son, Legolas, your betrothed." Kahea's head was swimming, her legs as heavy as lead. Slowly she brought herself to a bow.

"I am honored to meet you your highness." The politeness was strained, not out of hate but fear. Reality had truly set in and she was not sure of the customs practiced here, and was very afraid to offend. Legolas tilted his head, greeting her in the elven way but not uttering much to her after that. He could sense the urgency in her nerves, the panic wafting off her flower scented skin, her displeasure at him being an elf. He thought that perhaps it was best to let her be.

Kahea was lead to the shore where she saw a strange but magnificent beast. She wasn't sure how to describe it, the head was narrow with small perched ears that had soft looking hair flowing down it's powerful neck. She cocked her head to the side staring at it with wonder. "Have you not seen a horse before?" Thranduil asked, his voice tinged with sarcasm and was taken aback when the princess shook her head.

"No. We do not have horses in Opren." Thranduil raised his brows, vivd blue eyes looking amused. "Oh? How peculiar. What do you do have?" Kahea motioned with her hands, towering it above herself as high as she could. "Jungle cats. They are very big and fierce creatures, the fastest in all the land. We ride them leisurely as well as to war—" Thranduil had already turned away. Kahea wasn't sure if she liked her father-in-law much. In fact she wasn't sure she liked her fiancé much either. As beautiful as he was she found that he was disinterested in her and was mounted on his horse, ready to leave.

'Genshi guide me.' She thought solemnly as she was helped upon the grey horse.

* * *

><p>After the week long journey Kahea felt she could exhale and feel at ease. It had not been an enjoyable journey mostly due to how lonely she was. A few times she had wanted to speak to Legolas, to learn more about him, but was afraid to go near him. His eyes were a sharp vivid crystal blue, that she felt could pierce her soul and made his angular face more intimidating. When he looked at her it was a hard stare. Kahea wasn't sure he liked her at all and kept to herself most of the journey. She was excited when a guard explained to her that her King's dominion resided in a forest and anticipated the arrival happily, but once they came to the outskirts of Mirkwood, her spirit dampened. It was an ancient and evil feeling forest, even with the elves magic she felt as if she were not safe. The guards were on edge, their sharp almond shaped eyes scanning the gnarled trees for a possible threat.<p>

Now, as she sat alone in her chambers Kahea felt comfortable enough to allow her true emotions to break free of confinement, crying as she sprawled on the floor. She missed her homeland, the blooming flowers of vast color, size, and shape, the tiny monkeys that played in her window in the early morning, the gleaming pools of crisp water, and her family especially. She missed her brothers and their constant competitive nature, and all of their wives and children, she missed Kati and the way she would brush her hair and the two would chat all night with Hama, a pang of sadness struck Kahea. Hama, she missed her so much. Kahea felt empty without the quirky old woman. Kahea wanted to miss her father, but truth be told she knew very little of him. He had never been unkind or cruel to her, simply not very present with little to no interaction when it came to Kahea. While he had never said so, Kahea suspected it was because Sari, (her biological mother) died giving birth. Perhaps seeing Kahea pained the old king, reminding him of his beloved but lost wife. Even though Kati explained otherwise.

There was a small tap at the door, bringing Kahea out of her thoughts and as she looked up from the floor an elven maid came in, startled at Kahea's state.

"M'lady, are you all right?" She asked her voice like a chorus of bells. Kahea rubbed foolishly at her face, smudging the kohl around her eyes.

"I am fine." She clipped, trying to be presentable. "What do you need?"

The maid could take a hint, proceeding with caution. "King Thraduil has asked me to prepare you for your wedding." Kahea resisted the urge to sigh. Did the elves not have long days of celebration before the wedding? Or did that come after? She wasn't sure and didn't feel like asking. Instead she nodded numbly, motioning the maids in.

* * *

><p>Legolas strummed his fingers, from the balcony he could see Kahea being accompanied by the maids. She wore a flowing gown of elven fashion and looked very beautiful. Many times he wished to approach her during their travels but found that every time he looked at her she turned away. Did his being an elf displease her so much? Did they have elves where she was from? He wished to be able to look at her more often to become used to her beauty, so he could break the uncanny habit of staring. He realized he was staring so hard that it was probably the reason she was afraid of him.<p>

As Kahea got closer she felt her face heat up, he was very handsome dressed in his tunic and breeches, his head was adorned with what looked like a crown. She felt naked without her eyes rimmed with kohl or her veil, and was afraid she'd trip over the dress. Standing in front of Legolas she blushed, heart hammering in her chest. Other than having children this was the biggest moment of her life and had always imagined what her wedding would be like. She fidgeted nervously, her small hands in his sweating, making her embarrassed even more. She resisted the urge to pull away and wipe them.

Legolas liked Kahea without her 'makeup', she was much more beautiful that way. He enjoyed the pinkness of her lips where he could truly appreciate the fullness of them. And her eyes he discovered, were a warm and soft brown, something he did not realize before. The kohl had made them harder and more rigid. He wondered if it would be appropriate to ask her to wear it less often. She reminded Legolas of a flower, not just because she smelled like one but because she was as delicate looking as one. She shifted underneath him, she was nervous. He wanted to settle her uneasiness. He opened his mouth to speak, but of course that was when the ceremony would start and the Prince was forced to bite back his words and hide his agitation.

The ceremony was short, much to Kahea's disbelief, and there was no form of representation that she was married. The elves simply took your word for it. No gesture between the bride and groom but a quick peck to seal the deal. All those years of dreaming, wondering, and waiting on her big day and it had lasted less than ten minutes. Legolas had looked upset as the vows started and once their lips parted he had strayed away to mingle with guests.

"M'lady would you wish for something?" The elf maid from earlier offered Kahea some food. She was also sick of plants. She wanted fresh game for once.

"Do you have rabbit?" Kahea asked politely, alarming the elven maid greatly. "M'lady, we do not eat the animals of the forest." Kahea was confused, maybe the animals of the forest were tainted.

"What of the fields?" The maid was so perplexed, did the Princess eat meat or expect it to be made for her? If so, why hadn't this been mentioned? "

No M'lady, not of the fields either. We do not harm other living creatures of the lands." Kahea finally understood why there hadn't been any during the journey. The elves did not eat meat at all.

"Oh…" She said, "I'm sorry I did not realize. Please forgive me of my ignorance." The maid nodded and filled Kahea's goblet, moving on to tend to other guests. Kahea sat alone, smiling occasionally at others, murmuring a quick hello. Was this a celebration? She thought, she felt like she was at a funeral.

"How do you like your wife Legolas? She is very pretty." Tauriel appeared next to him, eyeing the young girl across the room.

"I do not know. I have not spoken to her." Legolas replied honestly. Tauriel glanced at her friend.

"Does she not like you?" Legolas's mouth twisted in thought, an unusual feature for his face.

"I think I scare her." Tauriel erupted into fits of laughter, ignoring Legolas's annoyed face. "Ahem…sorry." Tauriel pursed her lips, motioning for him to continue.

"I suspect she was not told I was an elf before being sent here." Legolas explained the princess's fleeting behavior and nervous gaze.

"I wish to…advance with her. But perhaps she does not want to. She is very young." Tauriel watched the princess with Legolas who seemed to manage small talk with King Thranduil. How she had done so was a mystery to them.

"Give her time Legolas, she's come so far and has nobody familiar here." Tauriel patted his shoulder and moved on to check on the guards.

Legolas would take Tauriel's word for it, but he longed to get to know Kahea as his wife and perhaps build something solid.

* * *

><p>That night, Kahea paced her chambers (which had been moved to a much larger one that was joined to Legolas's where they had a shared portion of living space), Legolas had not accompanied her to her room. Another elf thing she thought. She was wearing the garments that Kati had given her.<p>

"For when you consummate your marriage." She giggled, slipping the silky robe and lace garment into Kahea's hands. Kahea checked herself several times. Did she look pleasing enough? Should she wear the kohl? Or the stain? As an hour of stomach knotting and possible graying of the hair Kahea wondered if maybe she was supposed to go Legolas.

"Oh what am I supposed to do?" Kahea sighed, it was very late now and Legolas still had not come. Eventually Kahea decided to take a chance. She wanted Legolas to see that she wouldn't be afraid of him forever and could be the wife he wanted/needed. Quickly she draped the robe around her, tying it in place and quietly made her way through the living quarters. With unsteady hands Kahea pressed the door aside, and stepped inside. Legolas was going over scrolls that were written in his language, he sensed her immediately, his head whipping to the side to look at her.

"Ah…uhm." She stammered unattractively, her mouth feeling as if she had filled it .with thick honey. He hadn't said anything to her yet, his blue eyes raking over her, calculating her reason for being there. Kahea silently cursed herself for not gulping down the wine to ease her nerves. "What is it my lady?" Legolas spoke softly, watching as Kahea made her way stiffly over. She stood just in front of him, so close that they could have touched noses had she been tall enough to meet him there.

"I…am unsure." She squeaked, peeking up at Legolas who was concerned for her.

"Is something wrong Kahea? Are you troubled?" He tilted her chin up searching her face for a clue as to what was bothering her, and was shocked to see that she allowed the robe to slip off her shoulders, revealing her rounded breasts. Her nipples, a dark hue hardened at being exposed. Legolas felt his mouth dry up as he took in her body. Kahea wore a strange underwear that didn't seem to cover much but was quite attractive. Kahea's offering was tempting, Legolas enjoyed the sight of her body, the sweet smell of her skin, and the curve of her thighs that dipped into her womanhood that was mysteriously covered.

"I was not sure if you came to me or if I to you." Kahea mewed, her face fully red. Legolas could smell her and it was very hard to not put his hands on her. But he was determined to not allow their getting to know each other be in this means, quickly he regained control over himself and picked the silk robe off the floor.

"Please…put your robe on." Kahea's heart clenched at her husband's words. She stared into his eyes, hoping to see something, instead she found nothing but a stone gaze. "I cannot lay with you. It is best if we didn't..."

Kahea took the robe gingerly, wrapping it tightly around her body, she lingered for a moment not sure of what to do. She hadn't expected to be turned away on their wedding night. What did he want her to do, deciding to ask him just that.

"What do you want me to do then?" She demanded, upset and clearly hurt.

"I…don't know." Legolas finally admitted, "If you wish to go you may." Throwing her hands up in exasperation Kahea stormed out of the room, letting all that had happened since her departure from Opren sink in. What was wrong with her? She stared at her image in the mirror. She was not as lithe as an elven maid, or as fair. With her raven hair, dark eyes, and cream colored skin Kahea looked so foreign and strange that she could not help but understand why he turned her away. Defeated, Kahea tossed the clothes in the far corner of the room, and slipped into a gown where she fell asleep on the large bed.

* * *

><p>After a week of avoiding Legolas and not having anyone to relate to Kahea decided to go explore on her own. Despite the forest's sick feeling, Kahea ventured into it, promising the guards that she'd stay within sight. But before she knew it, Kahea had wandered deep within and the gates of Mirkwood were barely visible within the trees. The twisted roots of the trees made it hard for Kahea to clamor over, and she started to feel sad, lost, confused, and discombobulated.<p>

"The forest…it's listening." Kahea shuddered, slumping against the mass of a large tree trunk. She felt sick, and wondered who she was. How'd she get here? As Kahea sat there arguing with herself she heard a clicking sound, soft padding that raked the area around her in frantic thuds, yet Kahea could not see anything.

"Hello?" She called glancing all around her. The trees groaned and seemed to be in pain. Kahea maneuvered clumsily over the big roots, flopping up and over a particularly large one and went crashing to the ground.

"Oof!" She grunted painfully, her hands coming out to lift herself up when she realized a shadow had come over her. Lifting her head Kahea's mouth went dry and she slowly backed herself into a corner. It was a spider, a very large spider, it's huge pupil-less eyes staring hungrily at her while it's jowls flexed dangerously, saliva spilling to the floor. It's hairy body bristled at her every movement, cornering her to the point of no escape.

* * *

><p>"My Lord—!" Legolas turned to two flushed guards running his way. They looked panicked as they reached him. "My Lord, Princess Kahea is gone." Legolas's brows furrowed, he'd just seen her this morning, where could she have gone?<p>

"Where has she gone?" He snapped, annoyed that the guards seemed reluctant to tell him the whole story.

"She said she would not go far, and we didn't think much of it." One said, glancing to his companion who nodded in agreement.

"One moment she was there and then she was gone." The other replied quickly. "We searched for her but could not find her."

"Gone _where?" _Legolas asked, a strange tingling coming over him. He felt he would not like what they were going to say.

"Into the forest—"

"Alone—"

"Nothing to protect herself—"

Legolas was racing down the winding path, all the worst things imaginable coursing through his head. There was too much to list when it came to the dangers of the forest, all of which a human with nothing to protect themselves would be able to escape.

"Open the gates!" He barked, startling the posted guards who worked quickly to let him pass. All he could hope and pray for was that his wife was alive and unharmed but given the circumstance he knew that was an unlikely and grim request.

* * *

><p>Kahea was lying flat on her back, her body numb and unmoving, even though if she were capable she'd let out a bloodcurdling scream. The spider loomed over her, fangs and all showing as it wrapped her up in it's sticky web.<p>

_And to think I'll die a virgin._ Kahea thought bitterly, then quickly scolded herself. What a stupid thing to think about before dying. Kahea squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the spider's stinky hot breath on her face. She waited for his fangs to sink into her, beckoned the inevitable to hurry and end the torturous feeling of doom in her belly.

But it did not come. Only the sound of large bodies dropping the floor resonated throughout the forest.

"_Odulen an edarith anlen_." Kahea's eyes snapped open, she knew that voice. (I'm here to save you/Sindarin)

Above her Legolas stood, his face concerned as he pulled the the sticky fibers away, lifting Kahea in his arms. Kahea liked the warmth he provided to her cold bones.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ungol, <em>they are vile creatures." Legolas said his eyes black with flashing anger. (Spider/Sindarin)

How could she venture out here? Did she wish to die? Apart of him tried to reason that she hadn't known better, but even a fool could tell how dangerous this place was.

"Legolas! Legolas!" Tauriel broke through the clearing, relief washing over once she saw that he and Kahea were safe. "The guards told me what happened. I will deal with them accordingly. But you should not have come out here alone." Legolas ignored her reprimand. Still angry at his wife's folly. Sensing this Tauriel spoke gently. Elves were very protective of their mates even when the bond was not strong.

"_She did not know any better."_ Were they talking about her? Kahea was beginning to be able to move and shifted her weight under Legolas who'd subconsciously rubbed bruises into her arms from his anger while trying to remove the paralyzing toxin, only further blackened his mood and felt he needed to leave before he lost his temper.

"Mauya nin avánië." He picked Kahea up with ease, setting her upright in Tauriel's arms before briskly walking away. (I must go) Kahea watched despairingly. She had upset him, again.

"Don't be hard on yourself. If you wish, I can arrange for King Thranduil to have someone tutor you." Tauriel said kindly, her green eyes smiling. Kahea happily returned the smile, grateful to have someone to converse with.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Kahea replied, casting Legolas's disappearing form a longing look. Things just go from bad to worse. She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, that's about it for this story. I feel that it's a good chunk of reading. PLEASE let me know what you think! Feedback is wanted! I do have the story planned out, it's just not written. Also, the next chapter is about Kahea's homeland. It's not necessary to read BUT it will give you a briefing on her family and why she is the way she is. I worked hard on it lol. Lots of coffee you know?<strong>

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: My elvish is honestly not good, deplorable at best and am looking it up. I'm sorry if it's incorrect language, I want to use it more in the story but don't know too much. Sooooo please bare with me! Thanks! Also any English in **_**italics**_** means it was spoken in elvish I just couldn't find a translation****


	2. CH 2: One Step Forward

**I'm debating whether or not to add Kahea's own language (as she does come from a different land) but at the same time she is human. I think if I did it would be minimal and mostly phrases. Let me know what you think on the matter. **

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I will get on those grammar errors asap! Glad you enjoyed it! Also, I've made the same mistake so dont sweat it lol.**

**SailorSedna052 & debora992: Thank you for your favs and follows! It is very appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 2: One Step Forward<strong>

After the forest event Kahea had been confined to her room, and if she wished to leave she was to be guarded at all times. She felt like a child being swatted on the bottom for misbehaving. She had told Legolas that she hadn't meant to wander off but to no avail. He had ordered her to her room and that was it. End of discussion, no arguing. Now Kahea had hours on end to sulk and mope.

_Kati, _

_My most dear and beloved step-mother tell me all that has happened, share with me the faring of my homeland for I miss it greatly. My husband's home is nothing like that of your harem. I miss the birds and monkeys. I miss the feel of your brush in my hair. Please tell me that you miss and love me for I do not find affection here. But do not worry or weep for me, instead pray for me and my well-being. Tell my brothers I miss them and their wives who I pray to have many children. And Hama, please tell her I miss her sorely. That she were here with me. Bid father my hello's._

_From Leagues away, Kahea._

Kahea rolled up the scroll and tied it with one of her ribbons, passing it to a guard and directing him as to who should receive it. He bowed quietly and flitted away as was the norm for all elves. Kahea decided not to go back to her room, instead she trailed along the massive build of the city. It was beautifully magnificent, a city built within the trees, and she sensed the magic within to keep the sickly forest on the outside. It was an enchanting kind of peace, the architect far different and not as colorful as the ones from home, but gorgeous and flawless no less.

"Your tutor will be expecting you soon." Her guard reminder her. Kahea waved her hand, signaling she had heard him.

"I am not anxious to return to that place." She mused, she'd spent so much time in her room that she knew every nook and cranny. Her tutor would understand…maybe. Elves she discovered were quite recluse when it came to their feelings. They were always polite even if they were upset or offended. In Opren you expressed openly to your offender, and dealt with it accordingly. Kahea did not understand why the elves chose to be this way, it would be easier for her if she could correct her errors instead of stumbling blindly in the dark.

Kahea trekked on, enjoying the scenery, not paying much attention to where her feet led her until she stumbled upon what appeared to be Knig Thranduil's throne room. In the middle of the room was the great King and his son.

"Oh," Kahea said, looking all round. "Excuse me, my head is in the clouds today." She made to hastily leave but was beckoned forward.

"Come Kahea, we have not spoken much." King Thranduil called coolly.

"Legolas told me all about your…adventure." Kahea exhaled softly and turned to meet his stern stare, ignoring Legolas's altogether.

"An error on my part, I assure you. One that I shall not repeat." Kahea replied her voice withdrawn, The King's lips twitched just slightly.

"See to it that you do not. I would not want to lose my only son on account of you." He then glanced at Legolas, "You leave in the early morning. Ride fast to Rivendell."

Without a goodbye the King strode away, his majestic figure becoming nothing but a silhouette in the distance. Kahea turned to Legolas, she had not seen him for quite some time. Legolas appeared to be indifferent as he shifted silently. His face a calm and clean slate.

"You are leaving?" Kahea finally asked after moments of awkward silence and staring. The prince nodded. "Yes I must report to Rivendell on matters concerning all the people of Middle Earth." Kahea frowned, that sounded like a mighty burden for anyone. She wished to inquire more but instead said,

"And this Rivendell, is it another elven city?" Legolas nodded, seeing the spark of interest in his little wife's eyes.

"Lord Elrond governs it. It is more of a place of peace and study for those who seek it rather than a hold or keep." Legolas wondered what was going on in her mind, she looked thoughtful, her lips pulled into a pout while her brow furrowed.

"Where is it?"

"Within the foothills of the Misty Mountains." Legolas replied, Kahea seemed to move in excitement trying to find the right words to say. She'd very much like to journey with him. She was anxious to see what the world was like beyond Mirkwood's borders. However there was the matter of convincing Legolas.

"Would you consider…that I journey with you?" Kahea murmured shyly taking Legolas by surprise.

"The way is long, impending with danger. You would not be safe." Her shoulders slumped, she figured he'd say that. Of course anyone in their right mind would.

"I did not mean to wander so far into the forest." She replied, "But I've been here two months without anything or anyone. I will not live forever Legolas. I wish to see the world while I am young."

* * *

><p>Legolas's lips pursed, it dawned on him that she'd never openly used his name before. It sent odd sensations through his body, as if they'd known each other for a long time. At the same time however his confining her to her quarters had not been about punishment. He acknowledged her youth, and that youth often made one act rashly, something he had done many times. Legolas had never sentenced her there, but simply wished that should she ever venture back into the forest (something he detested for her to do) then she would be well protected.<p>

"I will think about it _titta herves_." (little wife/sindarin) Some hope shined in Kahea and for now a 'maybe' was better than an outright 'no'. It meant he'd at least consider it. She leaped for joy, throwing her arms around his neck clumsily (as he was a great deal taller than she). Her sudden weight threw Legolas off, mostly due to it being so sudden. He planted his hands on her waist to steady her, lifting her off her feet slightly. She really was light. A small smile traced it's way onto his face. With a wave of his hand he motioned the guards away. Legolas wanted to escort her to wherever she was going.

"Tauriel informed me of your studies." Legolas said once they were alone, the couple venturing down the long stretch of stairs.

"Yes, I want to know more about the elves. I feel that it is best considering…" Kahea paused, how'd she say it without sounding offensive or racist?

"That I am an elf?" Legolas asked, Kahea nodded glad that he had finished it for her. "It is as good as any other reason." He agreed, crystal blue eyes staring down at her half-lidded ones.

"I-I have trouble learning your tongue." She finally admitted. Oprens were prideful by nature, loathing to confess that they were bad at something. "You will understand it soon enough _titta herves_. You cannot expect to learn it overnight."

Kahea's lips twitched, it sounded like something Hama would say, "No I guess not, I was too anxious." Legolas smiled, trailing slowly behind the smaller being. Still, as light-hearted as the moment the looming idea of her wishes played in his mind. Should he allow her to go? The possibility of encountering danger was like a lion ready to pounce. It could happen at any moment.

* * *

><p>"When I was a little girl, my brother, Eru, would take me in the large canoe. And we would sail down the gentle pass of the canals. The water was so clear and blue that you could see far below to the bottom of it. This place, sort of reminds me of it."<p>

They'd come to a secluded area, along the edges where a strip of water winded under the stairs and bridges. The rippling water splashed the rocks gently, it was a wonderful sound, matching a wonderful scenery. Kahea loved the golden red trees of Mirkwood, by far the most unique thing she'd ever seen. The leaves never changed color in Opren. It was always a lush green, never changing, never dying. Only the petals of flowers cascaded down on the crisp waters.

"Do you miss it? Your home?" Legolas asked, for some time he wished to know, he sensed her unhappiness since the day of her arrival and at first it bothered him. But he realized that being so far from anything familiar must have been hard on anyone, not to mention being married to someone not human to add onto.

"Of course!" Kahea replied without hesitation. "I will always miss it. I grew up there and as of recently it is all I knew. I did not know of Middle Earth until my father told me of my engagement." Kahea sighed, suddenly becoming tired.

"But this is my home now, and I should learn to love it as if I were born here."

They stood in silence for a while. There had been a time where Kahea knew what to say, she always had words on her tongue to spare to any who'd listen. But Legolas who was reserved and always wore a mask of cool aloofness was hard to talk to. She found that it was difficult when finding words to say. As if sensing her thoughts Legolas tossed a rock across the creek, sifting his mind for something to speak about. He did not want the conversation to end.

"You mentioned a brother…Eru?" He glanced at her round face, " Is it just the two of you?" Kahea sat down, not minding her gown getting soiled. At first she had hated the plain fabrics of the elves but had come to love how easy it was to move in them.

"No, there is Eru the eldest. Batu and Menden –who are twins-, and Des…" Kahea felt sadness rise in her. Des had been so young when he died, to this day she remembers his mangled body being carried down the great hall, jostling on his shield. Legolas did not need his superior hearing to hear the change in his wife's voice and careened his head to peer down at her face.

"Des, he was closest to me in age, only two years older than I... We played a lot together. I did not have very many friends, mostly because nobody other than the servants and of course the royal family were allowed to venture into the palace." Legolas slowly dropped next to Kahea, taking her hand in his.

"I love all of my brothers but I do not know them as well as I knew Des… I was sixteen at the time, when it happened."

"What happened?" The elf asked, the pain evident on her face as she blew out a plume of air, her body heaving as if she carried the world on her shoulders.

"It was supposed to be a militia run, father asked him to see how the lords were doing. Des who is the youngest son was always so eager to please our father, in hopes of stealing some of the attention away. During his travels he passed the mountains, which is necessary. The elves…they normally reside so much deeper and only come out at night. What they were doing there was a mystery to me."

Legolas's brows rose in surprise. Elves had killed her brother? And yet in an ironic twist of fate she became married to one. It was no wonder she was reproachful towards him.

"They found what they could to present to my father, but the elves…had eaten most of him. Bones, and rotted flesh were all that were left. We only knew it was Des because of the broach he wore, given to him by our mother." Kahea's grief was still deep, and she wished with all her heart that those retched creatures would burn in the deepest parts of hell.

"I see…truly I am sorry for you loss. How horrible it must be to be fated to me." Kahea sat up instantly, blushing as she realized how close they were and that their hands were in the other's.

"No! It's not at all…albeit I thought it was strange at first. But you are nothing like those creatures of the mountain. A far cry from them! And I mean that from the bottom of my heart! They are horrendously insane and you are…"

She stopped herself, there was no physical attraction on his part and she felt like she was seven again, crushing on one of her father's officers. Waiting to be chastised be someone else.

"Yes?" Legolas asked, smiling at her reddened face. Her voice was a soft whisper, had he not been and elf he'd not have heard her at all.

"And you are magnificently beautiful." Kahea stood up quickly, forcing Legolas to let go of her hands though he did not want to. Her heart hammering it's way out of her chest she turned away, her palms cupping her own face to hide the embarrassment.

"I-I just remembered, " She stammered, gathering up her skirts. "That Mae is waiting for me!" She took off across the grass and up the stairs, leaving the baffled elf far behind. If she did not detest him then what did she feel?

* * *

><p>"Will you bring her then?" Tauriel appeared out of the trees, looking smug. Legolas's eyes squinted, his mouth tightening.<p>

"_Curse you Tauriel. _How long were you watching?" Tauriel shrugged, "For most of it…shame about her brother. I understand now why she may have been afraid of you." The red-haired elleth watched her longtime friend.

"It will be dangerous." He said finally. "She is safer here."

"Perhaps, but do you wish to leave her here alone? It will only further her unhappiness. I do not know how humans work but I am sure even they can succumb to sadness and be overthrown by it." Legolas stiffened. Elves were immortal unless mortally wounded or if they loss the will to keep going. Did humans lose their wills as well?

"Take her Legolas, she would love Rivendell." Eventually Legolas agreed, even if he was unsure he was excited. Knowledge he knew was Kahea's passion, already their living quarters were cluttered with books, scrolls, and maps. What better place to go than to Rivendell?

* * *

><p>Night had fallen when Legolas pushed the door open, there on the floor was Kahea, fast asleep among papers and books. The fire had died down a bit, but was lit just enough to cast flickering lights over Kahea's smooth face. A lopsided grin appeared on the Prince's face as he strode over to the sleeping maiden.<p>

Lifting her limp form in his arms Legolas carried her to the bed where he gingerly set her. He lingered there for a while before turning away.

Kahea woke the next morning in her bed, she wasn't sure when she got there but hobbled out of it.

* * *

><p>"You are awake." Kahea nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around to meet Legolas.<p>

"We leave in a few hours. Get ready, and only take what is necessary. We must make haste on this journey and cannot afford leisure idle." With that said the princess hurried to gather her things, her excitement over flowing. Her very first adventure ever. Before leaving she scrawled a quick note to be sent to her family telling them of where she was going before racing to meet Legolas.

"Are you ready _titta herves_?" Kahea nodded, allowing herself to be hoisted up onto the big horse while Legolas seated himself behind her.

"Gwaem." Legolas commanded, setting the horses in motion. (Let's go/Sindarin)

Kahea swallowed her excitement, trying not tobounce around giddily. She could not wait to see what else awaited her in this vast foreign land.

* * *

><p><strong>That sums it up for this chapter. Hope it's enjoyable. I was going to make it longer but decided it was a good place to leave off, besides I want to get my thoughts collected for the next chapter. Reviews, favorites, and follows are loved and much appreciated! Let me how poorwell I'm doing. This is my first love story after all. Night all!**


	3. OPREN

OPREN

**ROYAL FAMILY: **Paz (age 60) (Emperor),

Kati (Age 35) (Empress 2nd wife),

Eru (Age 35) (1st son & heir),

Batu(age 32) (2nd son),

Menden(age 32) (2nd son youngest twin to Batu),

Des(age 23)(deceased),

Kahea(age 21)(youngest child)

So far no children have been born from second wife Kati. His first wife, Sari died giving birth to Kehea. Des died in battle when doing a militia run and his small group was slaughtered by mountain elves.

**GEOGRAPHY: **A lush green land of humid but mild climate year round, the trees are so large that it takes 20 people (finger tip to finger tip) to cover the circumfrence. They have beaches of pale white sands and crisp clear ocean waters. there are many canals and canoes are especially depended on when transporting goods. On land the Opren people use a giant jungle cat the resemble white tigers to get around and to also go into battle with.

**RELIGION: **Genshi is their equivalent to 'God' or 'sacred being' and is often represented as a woman. In certain areas a red sun(often believed to be Genshi herself) with a sleeping infant inside.

**WOMEN: **revered as sacred because of their beauty and ability to have children. Take charge over schooling the children and family inventory. Also, they are responsible for the care of guests. They often have their own living quarters where their husbands meet them.

**MEN: **Men are the 'bread-winners' of the family and anything concerning with hunting and combat they are expected to excel in. They are the sole gaurdians of their families and must learn to be able to protect and provide. Every year boys who are ready to 'come of age' must go on a journey to prove his worthiness, this applies to all boys regardless of social status. If he comes back unsuccessful he is considered a boy still and is not allowed to get married or own land until he does. If they are successful they are often branded with tattoos on places such as face (half), arms, torso (half), or back. Place of tattoo and style depends on the region of Opren.

**MARRIAGE:**A father chooses his daughter's husband but must confide in his wife (mother of the daughter) in the matter. If the biological mother is deceased the father must discuss the joining with a female in the deceased mother's family, preferablly the mother. If there is no next of kin from her family he must ask a woman from his own family. A stepmother has no say in unrelated daughter's arrangement. A daughter cannot refuse her parent's decision in the matter, but she can choose to leave her husband's care if she feels neglected or is displeased with him and will return to her father and mother's home where her father must search for a new husband. It's considered disgraceful on the father's judgement if she does. consummating the marriage doesn't just mean sex or 'finalizing' a marriage but also an important moment of bonding of newly weds. It is a social thing that is a delicate process.

**POLITICAL: **Oprens practice monarchy. Being that Opren is so big, there are many sectors ruled by a nobleman/lord who report to the Emperor and lend him support should he call on their services. If a dispute breaks out from one lord to another, the Emperor is responsible for settling it if they cannot do it themselves. Law-breaking is not tolerated under any circumstances and is often taken to the extreme when it comes to punishment. If you've done something horrible (murder, rape, treason, etc..) you are sent to live deep in the mountains where the retched mountain elves dwell. Execution is not practiced, is considered a waste and an easy exit out of punishment (they feel sentencing you to a life of hard, unpaid labor is much better)

**MOUNTAIN ELVES:** Brutal savage beings that dwell deep in the mountains. not much is known about them, just that they've lived in Opren since time began. Occasional venture out of their caves to kidnap unsuspecting people where they devour them, (Think Falmers from Skyrim and you get the picture)


	4. CH 3: Three Steps Back

**Okay for Legolas's age, I put 5,000. I did some searching around and I was given an estimate between 3-5,000. 5 seemed more accurate so that's what I'm going with. ****Thank you: (decided to list everyone since it's been a while since I've been on)**

**Ashes2dust18**

**BeckieePaula98**

**Exelis**

**GionicLettuce**

**ashytyn2188**

**blackunicorne**

**SailorSedna052**

**debora992**

**gondorgreenleaf**

**spacecake23**

**Ashes2Dust18, **

**BeckieePaula98, **

**Exelis, **

**blaxkunicorne, **

**guest(s) and **

**spacecake23 for your follows/favorites/reviews!**

* * *

><p>CH 3: Three Steps Back<p>

"We will stop here for the night." The Prince announced, sliding out of the saddle as he caught Kahea by the waist. His touch was warm but also shocking. For the most part he had avoided touching her in any place, so when he did Kahea was sent in a frenzy of blushing and trying not to blush. It was quite aggravating. She still recalled her folly of calling him beautiful….to his face.

As she slid away from the elf who had turned away from her, Kahea went to dip her feet in the nearby river that was just past the trees. Clamoring over rocks and smooth boulders she traveled down to the furthest part of the river that pooled into a small pond which was pleasantly lined with boulders. Giving one last glance around Kahea dropped her clothes on the rocks, careful to make sure they did not get wet.

"Three days and not a single bath!" She muttered angrily, wading waist deep into the cool water. Kahea mouthed a sigh of relief as it soothed her chafed legs. It was easier to ride a horse, but the saddles were much smaller, leaving her legs raw from consistent riding. Legolas had been true to his word when he said it was not to be a leisure journey. Despite it all though, the princess was enjoying her time, everything so far about Middle Earth, save Mordor, which Legolas had filled her in on, Kahea loved immensely. If the wilderness held this much beauty, she was anxious to see what an actual city would be like.

She smiled, scrubbing her body with the bar of soap. This place was so strange yet so comforting. Cupping a handful of water over her breasts and dropping it over herself Kahea began to hum a tune Hama used to sing to her as a child. It was a habit developed during her bathing periods, it kept her from really feeling too lonely.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Kahea had not emerged from the river yet. Worried and on edge, Legolas set out to find her. What he found was not something he had entirely expected. Kahea was lounging on the large smooth surface of a boulder. Her hair plastered to her shoulders as she leaned back to bask in the moonlight. She was humming a happy soft tune, her foot dangling in the water. With only her scarf to cover her most private regions Legolas found it hard to look away.<p>

She was beautiful, and up until now he had been very careful to not advance on her. To his irritation, Legolas could not shake the events of their wedding night, when she stood before him in nearly nothing. Quietly he cursed himself, she was fine, he told himself. There was no need to stick around.

* * *

><p>"Are you watching me from afar <em>hervenn?<em>" Kahea's voice rang playfully from the water. (husband/sindarin) Her pronunciation in his tongue surprised him.

She glanced into the trees. "You are hidden well, but in your haste you are careless." Kahea tilted her chin to the water where Legolas's reflection clearly shone.

"Are you a lecher? Or my husband? Do you feel the need to hide from me?" Legolas sauntered out of the tree-line sheepishly, feeling foolish at having been caught at peeping.

"_Gi gelia lintië."_ Legolas mused (You learn quickly/sindarin), Kahea bobbed her head in response.

"Only a little. But nothing to applaud."

"I was worried, and did not want to disturb you." He murmured quietly, making sure to remain behind her. Kahea's lips curved, a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course _hervenn_." Legolas smiled as well, admiring the curve of her breasts down to the dip of her stomach and abdomen. Normally she was coy, avoiding speaking much, but tonight she was more carefree. He liked it.

"Will you join me Legolas? Or stand there?" Kahea tossed her head back to stare, eyes daring playfully. After a pregnant pause Legolas found himself shedding his armor and stepped into the shallow end, Kahea but a foot away. Sliding off the rock and back into the water she carried the bar of soap in her hands. Her lashes batting as she avoided looking directly at him, careful not to glance down at what Hama called the 'persistent poker'.

Through heavy-lidded eyes Kahea enjoyed his toned body. Legolas was lean and muscular, every part of his body well adapted to the harsh environments of his homeland. She admired his silvery hair, blue orbs of crystal, angular face and a calm that radiated off of him when he allowed it.

* * *

><p>She hoped that he couldn't see her hands trembling, hesitating as she lathered the soap in circular motions. And even though he could he wouldn't say so, for fear of frightening her away.<p>

Legolas still regretted turning her away without offering an explanation, that past week he had discovered it had sorely hurt her pride. It was quiet as she scrubbed, her fingers nimbly working the soap without being too rough or seeming too inattentive. Nothing but the rippling water and the song of crickets offered sound for them.

"There. All clean." Kahea grinned, tossing the soap back onto the bank. Legolas nodded his thanks, rinsing the suds as the Opren moved away, letting him have his space.

"How old are you?" She asked after some silence, her dark eyes staring at him curiously. Legolas shifted uncomfortably, humans of middle earth knew of the long life of elves, it was common knowledge. But would Kahea? How would she react?

"I am 5,000 years old." He breathed waiting for her response. And after a while she laughed, _laughed_.

"You are an old man!" She giggled, holding her ribs as she fought the shaking in her chest. Legolas stared for a moment, then he too started to laugh. "Yes," He grinned "I am an old man"

"You should smile more often." Kahea said, her seriousness returning, though not completely.

"It looks good on you." Legolas cocked his head to the side. He drifted closer, clasping a strand of hair between his fingers.

"Does it?" He asked, blue eyes holding her dark ones in a smoldering stare.

* * *

><p>"I-It does." Kahea stammered, trying to move away. Days ago she had offered herself to him, and while the offer still stood, she did not want to do it outside. Not because the idea of it was not romantic (because it certainly was) but because she was afraid that someone would walk in on their 'fiasco'. She had heard of it happening to her brother who lost much face in front of his men. He did not hear the end of it from them either, to this day they still picked on him despite his high ranking.<p>

"Do I not smile enough?" Legolas asked, a ghost smile tracing over his face.

"Well…no…I don't know. It's just that I thought you were more like your father." Legolas's hand stilled over the strands of hair.

"My father?"

"Yes, he is very cold. I thought you were the same." Kahea cocked her head, staring up at the lean elf, his face seemed lost in thought and when he spoke he breathed out in a cool indifference.

"My King Thranduil is cold because he has to be, to protect his realm from the evils that close around it. Many of those he loved has died before him and he is determined for it not to repeat." Legolas waded away, grabbing his clothes from the bank.

"I'm sure whatever offense he bought to you was unintentional."

And just like that he was gone, leaving the princess to sulk in the river a while longer before fetching her own clothes.

"We'd been doing so well." She sighed, wringing her hair out as she slowly walked to the camp. "If only I could learn to keep my big mouth shut."

* * *

><p><strong>As of right no I have no given schedual as to when I'll update. But if I get a more steady flow or reviewfav/follow I'll set one. For now it's just random.**


	5. CH 4: Something to Think About

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Something about it kind of throws me off. Any who I know that contrary to popular belief non-elves going to the 'Undying Lands' do not live an immortal life, and neither do their children. However for my story I am saying that it does grant immortality. If this bothers you, I am sorry but all fanfics have altercations no matter how minor. Also, much thanks and love to those who fav'd/followed both my story and me as an author personally:**

**Tangled08, LightSam6161, Lita12576, CentaurWatch, strangersinthenight (sorry it wont let me do the periods), zuzzzu, Shanon Nakayama, and Sassyboots!**

**Also thank you sooooo much for your reviews!: gondorgreenleaf & guest(s) for reviewing. Your feedback is very appreciated!**

(If I missed anyone please don't maul me T.T I accidentally erased the email notifications! I really do appreciate it when you fav/follow/ and review!

**ALSO: I am thinking of changing the story to 1****st**** person POV, I feel like I write better that way. And since it's still early on in the story I feel like I can make the change fairly easily. But it's just a thought for now, but PLEASE be AWARE of this possible change.**

**Something to Think About**

* * *

><p><em>To my dearest Kahea,<em>

_The harem is not as joyous as it once was, without you it seems to be just a regular harem of a regular home. You tell me your husband does not give you affection, and then say to me not to worry. But how can I not? I promised my sister, your mother, that I would watch after you always. And I loved you since the day you were put in my arms. I wept because you fared the seas safely and also because you are in pain. It was a mistake to send you so far off to this 'Middle Earth' to an 'elven' husband. It is an insult to your brother. But I won't rant to you anymore for there is much to say._

_You asked me how the land is, to bid your brothers hello, and to tell Hama you love her. Unfortunately I have little good news, though I sorely wish it was because I know it is not what you wanted to hear. But I will start with best news, and save the worst for last. Menden and his wife Ina are finally with child who is due in the late cool seasons. Menden practically danced around the court to announce his blessings. Eru is preparing for his coronation. Your father has decided to step down from the thrown, his health is failing in his old age. He wandered into the washroom, sat upon the 'great throne' and began to 'command his kingdom'. It was quite a scene. However, most days he seems to have forgotten who he is and hardly recognizes his loved ones. The Kings days are numbered I'm afraid, it is only a matter of time. Now for the worst. My dear child, please sit for what I am about to tell you will burden you greatly. Hama passed away shortly after your departure. She shut herself away in her home, and died. The healer says her grief sickened her heart and took her in the night. It hurt us all but I know that you are wounded the most. We buried her under the blossomed Ruuvuu tree, overlooking the ocean where you last departed. I pray her soul finds you over the vast sea. My heart aches for you, my sincerest apologizes to you. _

The princess crushed the parcel in her tiny hands. Not wanting to read the rest. Allowing a mournful wail to erupt from her mouth. The maids would have to drag her away.

* * *

><p><em>Legolas<em>

"Congratulations on your marriage." Aragon trailed after the elf, thoughtful eyes passing through the halls. "I hear she is very beautiful. I hope to meet her before departing across Middle Earth." Legolas smiled slightly, turning to meet the ranger.

"She is." He wondered what else to say about the princess, because he knew very little of her. He admitted his reaction over her opinion of his father was a bit much, and yet again he timed it horribly. Kahea was entitled to how she felt, and was only speaking what she had gathered from her short time in the Woodland Realm. Later on she had apologized, and explained –rather harshly and openly. That 'the men from my land value the words of their wives, as well as honest opinion. I assumed incorrectly, please forgive me.'

It was an open jab at his prowess in being a husband but also his inadequacy at taking in consideration her feelings. While at the same time making herself seem like she had been in the wrong entirely. In short –she modestly insulted him. Since then the elf and human had not been able to reconnect what small connection they had formed.

"I also hear, from your guard that she has the tongue of a viper." Legolas could almost hear the smile on Aragon's lips, and see the knowing look on his face without having to turn.

"I didn't think it would be so hard. I don't understand anything about her. She's not from Middle Earth, and is vastly different from any human I have encountered." Aragon chuckled, strolling alongside the princely elf.

"Marriage is not easy my friend."

"I know that," Legolas sighed, miffed. "It just seems from day one we have just repelled each other." Aragon pulled up alongside the elf. Elves usually were not prone to such romantic disadvantages.

"Time is what you need my friend,"

"She does not have time." Legolas mused, thinking of his wife's short mortal life. What if he took too long? And by then would she have wilted away and died?

"Then patience." Aragon replied, knowing his friend's very thoughts.

"Legolas." The two turned to see Elrond, his face grave. "Your wife is grieving. Go to her, she is in deep mourning."

Legolas hurried along the paths, as he inched closer he could hear a loud ruckus coming from Kahea's quarters. The maids scurried in and out looking disgruntled.

"Leave us." Legolas commanded, motioning the maids away. Inside, the room was a wreck, sheets pulled to the ground and various books scattered here and there. Upon the pile was Kahea, sprawled along the floor, partially leaning against the bed's post.

"_Mana neitha_?" Legolas called softly, kneeling next to the hurting woman. (What is wrong/Sindarin)

* * *

><p><em>Kahea<em>

Legolas was there, stroking the hairs out of her matted face. "My hand maid, Hama, has left me from this world." She muttered softly, eyes clouding over. Legolas's lips slanted over. All this fuss over a hand maid?

"My mother died giving birth to me, Hama raised me as if I were her own. She was my greatest comfort as a child, not even my stepmother's love could compete." The young princess sniffed, staring dejectedly out into nothing, wishing to avoid her husband altogether. Not because his presence did not comfort her, because it really did. But because she was in deep mourning, during this time any Opren would shut themselves away, garb themselves and fast for however long they needed. However, she was aware that this practice was not common amongst elves, alongside anyone else in Middle Earth.

"I am truly sorry to hear that _titta herves. _But do not mourn so sadly. I am not mortal but I understand death. The world beyond is better than this one. There is no pain there." (Little Wife/Sindarin)

Legolas looked at his wife, trying to assure her. It brought her some comfort but not enough. Elves knew death, understood the event, and while were the wisest of all the land often took it harder than others. Grieved to the end of their days, because they were not accustomed to losing their dearest companions. Even in his old age –compared to Kahea anyway he did could not imagine a pain so immense that it would cause him to lose his will for life, for he had not lost anyone dear to him.

"You are right _hervenn." (Husband/Sindarin) _

Kahea replied, a smile creasing onto her lips though it had no strength to reach her eyes.

"Hama was elderly, her heart could not take so much anymore. She already bore much pain in her younger years. She is with her rightful family now, I am nothing but a cuckoo bird to her womb." Legolas wasn't really sure what she meant by that, mostly because he had no idea what a cuckoo bird was, further bringing him to not understand the metaphor even more. As if she could sense his conundrum the princess laughed a little, she suspected the look of confusion did not make it's way to an elf's face often.

"A cuckoo bird, seizes another bird's nest, placing it's egg next to the others, tricking the poor mother bird into raising it's young for her. Once hatched the baby cuckoo eats out the other babies, eventually shoving them out of their nest."

"Surely you don't see yourself in such a macabre way?" Legolas asked her, alarmed. To which she shrugged. "Not to such extreme circumstances. Women are revered in my homeland, Hama only had sons. I was like a little pearl that she could cherish deeply in her heart." The princess then laughed joyously.

"She used to let me get away with so much!"

All through the night the couple talked and talked. Legolas had yet to speak to his wife about his looming departure. He loathed to tell her farewell when he had drawn closer to her. So much to learn and know with so little time to do it in.

"I know you are leaving Legolas." Kahea said quietly, the fire dancing in their eyes. "I may have not been present, but nor am I deaf." The fair haired elf remained silent. He wasn't used to expressing his feelings.

"I will miss you _nín meleth."_ (My love/Sindarin-to my best researching knowledge)

Legolas murmured, he knew she did not know what his Elvish meant. Her stare said so. A part of him was happy, saving him from possible folly. Was it right to say my love? Was Kahea his love yet? Was it proper to say when the participants were still fumbling blindly at each other? Would she shy away from the endearment?

"I will miss you as well." Kahea said slowly, not sure what his elvish meant, and also being too proud to ask she remained in the dark, some words she realized she had a very hard time pronouncing, and did not want to embarrass herself in front of Legolas. It was quiet for some time, disappointment evident on the elven prince's face. He had at least hoped she would repeat it back to him.

"I should let you rest now Kahea. Sleep well." He turned to leave, heaving from the floor only to be tugged back. Kahea stared at him, face heating.

"I don't know when…or if I'll see you again. Won't you stay with me tonight?" She silently asked that he did. With both her eyes and body. She wasn't asking for courtship, simply that he stay.

* * *

><p>Late into the night the room was dark, nobody uttering a word. Legolas and Kahea lay side by side, face to face, palms pressed together underneath the cool sheets.<p>

"If I fall asleep, wake me up to say goodbye." Kahea whispered, speaking so softly that only an elf would have be able to hear her.

"But you sleep so peacefully." Legolas replied in a joking tone, referring to when he had watched her sleep at their camp.

"Then I will never sleep near you again if you don't." She warned, grinning. Legolas mocked horror, to which Kahea slapped his shoulder for. Why did time seem to be against them constantly? She suddenly thought of something that had played at the back of her mind since finding out how long elves lived.

"Our children…will they be immortal also?" Legolas paused his hand, ceasing the soft strokes across her hair.

"Only if they choose to. Remaining here in Middle Earth they will age eventually as man ages, but to the Undying Lands they will live forever." Kahea felt sad, what if her children remained as immortals? Would she never reunite with them in the afterlife? With Genshi watching over them?

Likewise Legolas was in his own thoughts. Kahea could go with him to the Undying Lands, together they could live in unity for all eternity. When he bought this matter to her attention Kahea looked at her husband, disturbed. It was not natural for a human to live so long. As someone who devotedly worshipped her god, Kahea was promised an eternal life in death, surrounded by all her loved ones. If she did not die, then she would not be joined with her family, and extended family. Nor will she be able to glimpse Genshi's benevolent peace.

"I cannot live forever Legolas. I am human, I am meant to die." Her words pained the elf, who did not want to imagine going to that eternal place without her. As young as their marriage was, he still felt strongly for her in a way he could not explain. Watching her wilt and die was painful for him, forcing a surge of possessiveness over him. Legolas felt, that while it was unorthodox by Elven books, he would drag her onto the ships set for Valinor and tie her down so she could not escape him. He did not voice these thoughts however, her un-death had upset her greatly.

"Forgive me _nín meleth. _I did not mean to anger you."Legolas told her softly, resuming the gentle strokes to her hair, trailing his long fingers down along her back, attempting to bat down his need to possess what he felt was his to protect. He would destroy anything that got in his way, even death itself.

"I'm not upset. Eternity scares me. I can't really imagine a life I would live forever." But Kahea knew she'd be a liar if she denied that she hadn't entertained the thought at all once or twice before since her marriage. However, her visions were smudged, blurry and unclear. What did you do in the span of forever? Mortality may have been a disadvantage but it also had it's advantages. For instance, it granted you gratification at the little things. The joy of simply living, to know that you survived another day, to enjoy the beautiful scenes and being grateful that in your short life you'd be able to glimpse them on several occasion.

Legolas propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at the woman beneath him. Her hair sprawled nicely around her shoulders and face.

"Would it be so bad to live forever with me?"

"That's unfair." The princess retorted, her lips becoming a slight lopsided frown.

"It is only a question Kahea. Would it be? Elves can only day from being mortally wounded or from being hurt emotionally."

"I know that." She said, biting her lip. Caught between both worlds of humanity and elves. It was certainly something to think about.

"I-I will think about it husband. But I won't make any promises." Legolas smiled a charming elf smile. Letting his hand slide over the smooth surface of Kahea's face.

"And for now, that is good enough." With some hesitation the elven prince leaned over Kahea whose face had become beet red and pressed his lips against hers.

Kahea's body felt like it'd been electrified awake, her tender senses heating immensely. She wondered if she should deepen the kiss? If she did would Legolas turn her away like he had done their wedding night? Kahea believed she couldn't live with anymore shame. Luckily, Legolas took her lingering as an invitation and deepened his kiss, enjoying her sudden surge of timidness. With a swift movement of his hand Legolas severed the gown from her body, tearing it partially away from her torso. Kahea squeaked scrambling to cover herself up with her tiny handys that really did no good in the end.

"Do not hide yourself from me princess." Legolas purred, gently pushing Kahea on her back, looming over her lustfully. He would have what he denied himself many times. The two tangled themselves in each other, Kahea mildly hoping nobody could hear anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! so sorry this came out so late! I really wasn't expecting to get so far behind on it. Again, thanks so much for reading! I'm glad that so far it's going well!<strong>


	6. CH5: Competition and Trouble

**I do apologize for the lengthy absence. But I am back! Hopefully I will no longer have any long hiatus' Thank you all in advance for liking, following, and faving! I greatly appreciate it and hope that this chapter can make up for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Competition &amp; Trouble<strong>

The stars twinkled their pleasant light but their bright radiance did nothing to help Kahea. Three months had gone since Legolas' departure on a perilous journey. Though a short time it had only been, much had happened. For starters she and her husband had of course argued and by argue it was primarily one sided. Kahea had still been in mourning over Hama and fasted in her usual tradition. Legolas' who saw fasting as a strange and unnecessary means of mourning mentioned it so, pleading for her to eat something. Immediately Kahea had wrongly assumed he had jabbed an insult at her. When it reality it had been words of deep concern. Why was she so foolish? She wondered glumly staring over Rivendell's beauty. Still, the pain of departing on a sour note and unsure of if she'd ever see him again paled in comparison to her own personal loss of her firstborn to which she'd miscarried in the night.

Bitterness consumed her and Kahea found that she'd become a shut in. She could not even bare to send word to her family of her great accomplishment and also greatest failure in one letter. Instead she consoled herself in solace. She knew the elves looked on worriedly as she refused to eat or even leave her room and allowing herself to be consumed by grief.

"M'lady, King Thranduil beckons for your return." Annor a male elf who had been appointed to be her guardian as soon as Legolas had gone said, his brown hair falling over his shoulders. His face was an oval shape, colored of lovely cream as most elves were. But his eyes were a nice green that reminded Kahea of the emerald leaves of her home.

"Thank you Annor. I will be down in a moment." Kahea murmured quietly. On top of it all, she had to go back to Mirkwood and face King Thranduil, who had sent for her at once when word had reached him of Kahea's miscarriage. Annor bowed and quietly left, his footsteps inaudible as he side-glanced Kahea's uneaten food.

After glancing around her room, which she'd come to love, Kahea departed the warmth of Rivendell and made for Mirkwood.

She was surprised to see that Annor would be accompanying her.

"Lord Elrond bid me to guide and watch over you." He said simply, his face kind. Kahea was glad of this, she had grown fond of him. She enjoyed his company even if he awkwardly interacted with her boisterous ways. They rarely spoke, however, Kahea was comfortable in Annor's presence. But she did feel sorry that he was told to be her nanny.

"Thank you Annor. It will be wonderful to have a familiar face travel with me." Kahea paused, brow furrowing. "Will you travel back alone to Rivendell? Are not the roads perilous?" Annor bobbed his head, fastening a dagger to his side.

"Yes M'lady they are. Riddle with orcs, the world is no longer safe." Annor's face was grave and severe as he recalled a more peaceful time in Middle Earth. However I will tend to you even in Mirkwood. For this was appointed to me and I will see my duties through." Kahea blushed slightly and wrung the sleeves of her elven made gown.

"You do not need to do that Annor. Lord Elrond shouldn't make you stay with me. You should come back to Rivendell -your home. For I think that Mirkwood not give you the happiness that this place does." She motioned her hands to the beautiful structures around her. Annor considered the tiny woman's words curiously. He realized that Kahea did not catch his full meaning.

"It is of my own choosing M'lady. Where you go, I go." Without another word Annor hoisted the Princess onto her mount and sat in his own, urging the steeds forward. Kahea felt herself feel a warmth that had fled her since the night she lost her child grip her again, happy that she was after all not alone, that she could call someone friend. She rode next to Annor, chatting with him happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Annor<strong>

Annor felt pleased that his Lady was coming out of her shell. They had made good time, with Rivendell a week's worth behind them. The journey was longer still but at least she was the most cheerful he had ever seen her. Her deep eyes as bright as stars as they waded through the wilderness.

Initially Annor had felt dismayed at being appointed to be the Princess' guardian. He did not like to walk into a situation he sparsely understood and if any of the rumors were true about the woman from the distant land she was indeed sparsely understood. Annor had been appointed just before Legolas' departure and had overheard their heated debate. It was uncommon to rouse such open anger in an elf, and Annor had wondered if the couple were a right fit.

However, what Annor had mistook for being high-strung he quickly observed was passion. His Lady was full of life, excitement, and willing. When her mourning period was over for her hand maid she still fasted, it was simply less frequent. He discovered that she enjoyed singing, birds often falling silent, opting to listen to her soft tunes. She enjoyed learning and requested that he take her along when he trained with his bow and blade. She was engaging and Annor felt comfortable around her. The Princess was open to the world, embracing it as if it were a part of herself.

As his Lady's horse trotted ahead, her hair dancing behind her, Annor allowed himself to slip into a deeper thought. He remembered her mournful cry at night, fearing she had been attacked he had rushed to her, to find her sprawled upon the floor, the crisp sheets drenched red. She had miscarried and was once more grief struck. All that she had worked towards healing came crumbling down. She retracted from Annor and everyone else, locking herself away.

Annor immediately sent for Legolas to come to his wife's aid. Though he knew the chances of the Woodland Prince's arrival to be slim. Seeing his Lady so distraught had worried Annor who had little experience with human interaction in general. He feared she would fall ill and slip away into death's arms. He wished to comfort her in some way, though it was not his job. It was then that Annor realized how angry he was with the Prince for not sending any condolences at all. He also realized that in a way he desired Kahea. Mortified Annor kept his distance, doing his best to drown those feelings. He would never do something so disgraceful. Still, the elf thought looking at the distant Princess.

He did care for her and while he would never make his feelings known he would indeed watch over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas<strong>

He thought of Kahea often, he had been distraught to learn of the loss of their child. Aragon had bade him to go to his wife but they had unexpectedly been roused in the night by orcs, nearly costing them their lives. They had already lost Boromir, and Merry and Pippin were stolen away to Isengard. With Gandalf fallen and Frodo and Sam departed to Mordor they could not afford to jeopardize anything. He desired to make amends to his little wife and to comfort her as long as she needed him to. He knew not how she was or of her well-being. Word was sparse in these dark times, it was simply too dangerous to send word to anyone. Or else he would have already.

"Come Legolas. We edge closer to Isengard." There was hope still of finding the Hobbits, alive hopefully. As they ventured on an on without so much as a rest. Legolas' mind was elsewhere, he wondered how he could make it up to Kahea who was so vastly different to any human he'd ever met.

Legolas turned to gaze at the sky, his spirits already dampened. He wished to see his wife again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kahea<strong>

When she arrived back in Mirkwood she was surprised to find that she had indeed missed it. King Thranduil greeted her in his usual aloof manner, bidding her to do as she pleased so long as she did not do anything foolish in the name of adventuring. He was also adamant that she take care and fast as little as possible. Kahea once more went on to explain that mourning was a special period in her life.

"Yes, yes. I am more knowledgeable of the ways of your people than you may think." The majestic King said dismissively. "However I cannot tolerate any jeopardy you may place onto the future heirs of Legolas' children."

Kahea burned with hot white anger but accepted what was said to her. Grinding her teeth she stormed away.

Since then she had gotten over it and was happy to be exploring again, the King's words far behind her. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Kati had sent her things, clothes mostly which she put on right away. There was a parcel wrapped up as well.

* * *

><p><em>Kahea,<em>

_Menden's wife grows bigger by the day, we believe it is twins. Eru is a fine ruler. Everything he does is just. But tell me how you fare? Are you with child yet? I dreamt that you were but the dream was blurry and red. Is everything alright? Write to me quickly for I have been sick with worry ever since._

_Kati_

Kahea exhaled softly. It did not surprise her that Kati had suspected and dreamed of her pregnancy. While Kahea had never had keen visions, Kati did. She was a natural born seer. Often sensing when things were amiss within the family. She debated telling the truth but knew if she lied Kati would come to Mirkwood herself and spank Kahea's bottom. Without thinking too much Kahea quickly scribbled out a letter.

_Kati, _

_Thank you for your wonderful and thoughtful gifts. I am glad to have familiar clothing. I am displeased to tell you that I was with child. But grief holds me, I miscarried under the moon. Please do not worry anyone with this awful news. A war goes on here in this land. It is not safe to send out anything for fear of attacking. Please do not send anything until I do. I am sorry for not explaining better._

_-Kahea_

* * *

><p>Rolling up the paper Kahea informed the elf that it would be the last letter she would send in a while and to be sure to stress the importance of silence to her family. She could not live with herself if her homeland were attacked by orcs. She had a taste of the dreadful creatures on their journey home. How fowl and vile they were. Not even the mountain elves compared to their wickedness.<p>

"Why were you hesitant?" Annor voiced from the other end of the room. Kahea jumped, having forgotten that he was there.

"Hesitant of what?" Kahea tried to pretend as if she had no idea what Annor spoke of.

"You did not want to speak of your grief, though you sorely miss your family." Annor replied, not easily fooled or deterred. Kahea paused at the table, staring out the window and out into the glittering staircases wrapped around the thick base of the trees.

"I miscarried at night, under the full moon." She mused absently, her fear gripping her. Miscarrying did not truly bother her deep in her core, sadden as she was, the meaning behind it was much worse.

"I…do not understand." Annor's brow furrowed as he recalled the vivid moon that night. Although he believed the Princess to be mistaken, there was no full moon that night.

"It's an omen." Kahea said, voice void of emotion. "I dreamed I was walking in the forest, the moon was as bright as day, fuller than the sun." Annor stared at the Princess, she had had a premonition of some sort.

"Then the forest flooded and the moon became red…when I woke the child was gone." Kahea restrained from giving the baby a specific gender, though she had hoped it would have been a girl.

"A red moon and floods are the signal of the monsoon season in my homeland. Which often destroy anything in their paths, wringing the land of anything prosperous, nothing will grow. Sometimes it takes years for the land to be restored. To dream of it is a sign of an omen..." Kahea fell back into her gloomy state, adding monotonously: "Kati is famous for her visions and though I have never had one I know that I did on that night." She twirled the willowy fabric of her gown. To Annor she looked like a lost child, groping for guidance but finding none.

"I will never have any children. Perhaps Genshi is punishing me." Kahea smiled at Annor whose face was full of concern, "Will my husband still have me when he discovers that I cannot have any children? And when I die I will not be joining my family."

Annor, who was a subordinate elf, know when he was dismissed. Kahea had gone and sat by the pillar near the window, gazing out in silence as she thought to herself. He ached to take her hand and tell her it was okay. But that was not his place nor was it appropriate. Instead, he bowed low and left.

* * *

><p>Kahea was no longer weighed down by her sorrows and felt free of her heavy burdens. Instead she enjoyed learning Sindarin to which she was becoming much better in. She quelled her urges to cause trouble and be mischievous. Instead she engrossed herself in her studies and even the bow. King Thranduil was more than pleased and allowed her more freedom. He had also let her know that Legolas was alive and well, he resided in Rivendell not too far off from Mirkwood.<p>

"Annor, how far is Rohan exactly?" Annor stilled from sharpening his blade, lifting his tranquil oval face. He gazed at her suspiciously. "A few leagues from here...if you make haste you could reach it in a day or two's time." Kahea strummed her fingers thoughtfully.

"Could we go?"

"No."

Drat. Kahea, though she already knew that that would be the elf's decision.

"And no pulling 'I am a princess' on me." Annor quickly added, having fallen victim to that before already. To his embarrassment and disdain. He had been ordered to scrub the floors by Tauriel. Who was bemused the entire time that an elf had been played so easily.

"I just wish to see Legolas." Kahea said truthfully. At this Annor stiffened, but only slightly and going entirely unnoticed by the younger woman. "I understand you wish to see your husband M'lady. However I feel that he would not want you riding into danger." Kahea sat across from her appointed guardian and friend.

"It would only be for a short time Annor. Any sign of danger and we'd come right home." Yes, home. Kahea had come to love the Woodland Realm. And once she could love and appreciate it for what it was, she could admit that Mirkwood was better than her homeland.

Annor still looked unsure. "If King Thranduil discovered you had left." Kahea shrugged, "Then I'll just run away to Rivendell!" She said jokingly. Though Annor did not quite catch her meaning and gave her a severe look.

"Despite your words the King is fond of you. You should not rouse his anger." Kahea threw her hands up at another one of her jokes falling on deaf ears.

"Please Annor? I wish to travel. I also need to tell my husband the truth before he discovers it on his own." Eventually Annor agreed, and the pair plotted their unplanned journey. However the elf guardian could not help but hope that the elf Prince would turn Kahea away when she revealed the truth. But this was his deep selfishness speaking. He did not wish Kahea to feel any pain. Even if he had to sit in the background.

Kahea was thrilled and giddy, the duo had made it out of the forest and made for Rohan as fast as the horses would allow them to go. She thought of Legolas and whatever anger she had felt was dissolved. She only wished to see him. Until then she would not sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas<strong>

It was a merrier time. Pippin and Merry were found and Gandalf was alive. The group would resolve in Rohan while a plan was sorted out. Though danger was not far away Legolas was more at ease than he'd ever been the past several months since Lothlorein. Wishing to some time for himself Legolas parted ways with Aragon. He walked alone for some time before pausing at an empty corridor. He revealed a small parchment, where his father's handwriting greeted him:

_Your wife is a trouble maker._

Legolas chuckled, remembering when he had first received it. He had showed it to Aragon and Gimli, and they had a good laugh about it.

"Hervenn." (husband/sindarin)

Legolas' eyes widened and when he looked up he saw Kahea, garbed in a emerald green dress that was unfamiliar to him.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Legolas breath reaching for his wife, though he was afraid to touch her and feeling a wide range of emotions. From anger to elation he felt it all.

"I wanted to see you." She said quickly, she was nervous, as was he. Did she not realize how dangerous the way was? It was then that Legolas noticed the unfamiliar elf standing close by. His green eyes narrowed in a guarded manner.

"Hervenn?" Legolas' attention snapped back to his wife who gazed up at him expectantly. Instead of showing his anger Legolas embraced Kahea, crushing her into him. He pressed his lips against hers and was brought back to that night in Rivendell. The unknown elf shifted uncomfortably behind them, looking away to the mountains. It caused Legolas to feel a sense of possession.

"You should not have come here." He said trying to dampen his anger. "You could be killed." Kahea did not answer him, causing Legolas great frustration. "Let us speak some where privately." Legolas led Kahea away, back to his room where no one else was permitted. He was overjoyed to see her, but could not believe that she would put her life on the line just to maybe see him.

When they got to his room, Legolas shut the door behind him with a hard snap.

"Legolas I-,"

"How could you come out here?!" The Elven Prince demanded, startling his wife who had thought they were in a happy moment.

"Because I wanted to see you." She said, infuriating Legolas even more. "I could not have been here! You could have been attacked or killed!" Legolas tried to see it from his wife's point of view but all he imagined was her mangled body in some dark cave.

"I need to figure out what to do with you." Kahea looked enraged and went to argue.

"What you need to do with me!?" She balked, "I am your wife!"

"Whose life is in danger!" Legolas shot back. Why didn't she understand? "You are to remain here until I comeback!" He exited as quickly as he'd come. Setting out to find Gandalf for advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kahea<strong>

She sat stunned and angry. Regretting of fantasizing up that she and Legolas had anything more than differences. Not wanting to rouse her "husband's" anger anymore she sat down on the bed and glared hotly at the blazing fireplace.

"We were not even together five minutes..." She grumbled, feeling the weight of travel suddenly. " She closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, cursing her husband as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thanks so much for reading! I thank you all who have favfollow/ and liked! It's been such a long time that I know one chapter is not enough to make up for my absence!**


End file.
